daviddizors_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenny Gets Into A Pizza Fight With Christopher Robin and Gets Grounded
In the Darling house, Wendy Darling, Skippy Rabbit, Piglet, Prince Adam, Belle, Christopher Robin, King Julien XIII, Cindy Bear, Floral Rugg, and Panini were eating pizza and drinking Coca-Cola, Pepsi, and milk. Wendy and Piglet had pepperoni pizza. Skippy had mushroom pizza. Adam had sausage, olive, and onion pizza. Belle had clams casino pizza. Christopher Robin had cheese pizza. Julien had sausage and olive pizza. Cindy had barbecue chicken pizza. Floral had pepperoni, mushroom, and olive pizza, and Panini had shrimp pizza. As Jenny Foxworth was walking into the dining room, Belle said, "Grab yourself a napkin. And you're going to have to pour your own drinks." "Aunt Cindy, does Santa Claus have to go through customs?" asked Wendy. "What time do we have to go to bed?" asked Piglet. "Early," said Cindy. "We're leaving the house at 8 a.m. on the button." "I hope you're all drinking milk. Because I wanna get rid of it." said Belle. As Skippy was about to feed his pizza slice to Julien, Belle stopped him. "Hey, don't!" Skippy obeyed her. "All right. The pizza boy needs $122.50, plus tip." said Adam. "For pizza?" asked Belle. "Ten pizzas times twelve bucks." said Adam, as Jenny looked for any pizza for herself. "Cindy, you've got the money, don't you?" Floral asked Cindy, "Come on." "Traveler's check." said Cindy. "Forget it, Cindy," said Belle. "We have cash." "Did anyone order me a plain cheese?" asked Jenny. "Oh yeah, we did," said Christopher Robin. "If you want any, somebody's gonna have to barf it all up. 'Cause it's gone!" Jenny glared at her older brother disapprovingly. Piglet was drinking a can of Pepsi. "Piglet!" said Panini, "Go easy on the Pepsi!" Piglet stopped drinking his Pepsi and smiled at his older sister. Jenny was expecting Christopher Robin to barf up his cheese pizza. Finally, the unexpected arrived! "Get a plate!" Christopher Robin pretended to barf. In a fit of rage, Jenny ran into her brother's stomach and punched it in order to make the cheese pizza come out. Christopher Robin was knocked back into the glasses, and they spilled milk all over the table. Wendy, Skippy, Adam, Belle, Julien, Cindy, Floral, and Panini saw the whole thing. "Wow!" said Piglet, as he got up from his seat and watched Christopher Robin and Jenny fight. Panini was pouring herself a glass of Pepsi when she saw the passports to Paris, France, about to get wet. "Passports!" cried Panini, as she stopped what she was doing and dropped her bottle, sending some Coca-Cola to spill out. Belle knocked her chair into Piglet, squeezing him. "Help me out here!" said Floral, as she, Cindy, and Panini grabbed some napkins to wipe up the spilled milk. "Stop it! Stop it!" cried Adam. "Let's get these passports out of here." said Panini, as she wiped up the spills. "You moron!" shouted Jenny, as the wet napkins were thrown in the garbage. Belle got out of her chair, moved the chair forward, and picked up Piglet, who was crying. "Are you OK, honey? Come here." said Belle, as she patted Piglet's stomach. "Are you all right?" "Stop, stop, stop!" cried Adam, as he separated and Jenny and Christopher Robin and clutched Jenny's arm angrily. "What is the matter with you?!" he shouted. "He started it!" yelled Jenny, "He ate my pizza on purpose! He knows I hate sausage, and olives, and onions,..." "Look what you did, you little jerk!" yelled Panini, after wiping the spilled liquid from her dress. Jenny was stunned to see her parents, her brothers, except Piglet, her sister, her pet lemur, and her three aunts mad at her. They were looking none too happy with her behavior. "Well, Jenny," said Belle. "Now you've done it." "Jenny, get upstairs! Right now!" Adam scolded. "Why?" asked Jenny angrily. "Jenny, you're such a disease!" Skippy told her. "I am not!" Jenny argued. Upon hearing this, Skippy started to cry as Wendy comforted her brother. Then Wendy looked at Jenny angrily and chided, "How dare you say that to my brother like that?! You made him cry!" "For shame, Jenny!" Adam scolded. "For shame!" Jenny gasped in fear, looking at Skippy, who was crying his eyes out. "I didn't mean to make Skippy cry. I'm sorry!" "Jenny, upstairs!" Belle ordered, "That means no 20th Century Fox movies for the rest of your life! And no "Once Upon a Forest" forever!" "But Mom and Dad, I love "Once Upon a Forest"." said Jenny. "We don't care anymore!" yelled Adam, "Go to bed now! You're not going to the ice cream store tomorrow!" Jenny became very angry. She glared angrily at Wendy, Adam, Belle, Christopher Robin, Julien, Cindy, Floral, and Panini and yelled, "You all are as evil as Mr. Sykes!" She then went to her room in tears, where her little kitten, Oliver, is sitting on her bed, waiting for her. Category:Being Punished Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Fight Category:Spilled Milk